


Force of Nature

by moonlightstar64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64
Summary: One-shot!What happens when two souls finally find each other.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 95





	Force of Nature

The world has it's own course of way of doing things. From the waters that flow through Earth to the fire deep within the core. Creating and destroying life to bring the world balance. The force of nature isn't something taken as a joke but over the years it has been fading into a myth.

Humans have been searching for a way to harness this power and rule the world. Wars have broken out due to selfishness and greed. Earth was dying because of its own creations. Humans started using nature and destroying it for their own good. That's when the force of nature created two souls that balanced and harmonized the world. These two souls will always be united and save the world together. The powers of creation and destruction will be given to two souls who are deserving and have potential. When the time comes these souls discover their true worth. They could be halfway across the world from each other but these two souls will always find each other.

The last time creation and destruction were seen were centuries ago. People wonder if all this is a myth because creation and destruction haven't been reborn into the world again. But the force of nature knew better. The upcoming souls will be one of the strongest in the world.

Somewhere in the Caribbean sea on an island, a boy with emerald green eyes let his first cry into the world. He cries bringing the strongest wave of destruction ever known. Damian Al Ghul Wayne was his name.

A few days later in the temple of Tibet Sabine Cheng gave birth to her daughter. Eyes that we blue as the seas that brought life to the world. Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Nature looked upon these souls with pride knowing that they will be stronger. They knew these souls will have to face the pain of a thousand souls. Even though they had to go through this they knew that these souls will find their own path back to each other.

For ten years Damian trained in the League of Assassins learning how to kill people. He had so many scars that covered his skin because of the punishments for failing. The league left many scars on this boy. When Damian was ten Slade attacked the league and killed his grandfather. He was sent off to live with his father. For the next six years, he learnt that killing was wrong and was taught to be better. He took up the mantle of Robin and was saving Gotham alongside his family.

Marinette trained with Tibet and was able to use magic. No one knew she was creation but they knew she was special. She trained with the Kwami's and was titled, grand guardian. She knew that when the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous was introduced back into the world she would have to retrieve them. She was trained extra hard and has many scars from the monks. By the age of fourteen, she completed her training and Hawkmoth appeared alongside Mayura in Paris. She travelled with her mother and father to Paris to fight Hawkmoth. Her school life was normal until a liar named Lila Rossi showed her the true colours of her friends. Cat Noir's miraculous was renounced and she was now fighting Hawkmoth and Maura alone.

She is now being homeschooled and has been fighting Hawkmoth for 2 years.

Marinette and Damian are soon turning 16 in a few days. Recently Marinette has been feeling off like she is missing a big part of herself. Damian has been acting off at home he knows that something is going to happen. But they both didn't know what.

Marinette's point of View:  
It's been two years since I started fighting Hawkmoth and Mayura and I think I finally have all the evidence proving that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth and Natalie is Mayura.

Even though I have lost my friends I realized they were all fake and toxic so I am thankful for Lila in a way.

It is nearing my 16 birthday but for some reason, it feels off like there is something calling me. Every time I close my eyes I see destruction and emerald eyes appear in my mind and I don't know why. It just maybe my imagination. But I need to know so I am going to follow this calling. Telling my parents I leave Paris and head off.

Damian point Of view:  
It's going to be 6 years since I left the league and found a place to call home. Even though I may be rude and cold towards my brothers and father I felt more at home here even though I would never admit that. My 16 birthday is approaching and I feel incomplete.

Every time I close my eyes I see life being made by someone with ocean eyes. I know my family has been wondering why I've been like this but I can't tell them yet. I have felt a calling and I think I can find this person there. So I told Alfred and left.

Narrator:  
Soon Damian and Marinette arrived at the lost islands home to the previous creators and destroyers. They see each other and everything falls into place.

"Your the one I see," Marinette says.

"This is what I was missing," Damian says.

"Who are you?" They both ask each other.

A blinding light appears over them and they see previous souls of life and death. Each and everyone so different. Marinette and Damian feel their souls entwined with each other. Seeing the past lives of the souls of balance and each other.

"Marinette," the girl says and holds out a hand for him to shake.

"Damian," the boy says and shakes her hand.

An electric shock passes through their bodies when both their hands touch each other. Red and Green auras combine making an everlasting colour. Damian's rage has disappeared when Marinette's loneliness has been replaced.

"We are one," they both say.

The force of nature that unites these two souls are so strong not even death nor life could keep them apart. From this day forth these two souls together will make this world a safer place and face life together as one.


End file.
